Ka-Chu Tofu (Continuum-32145896)
Ka-Chu, great granddaughter of Elder Lotion is a Devil Hunter, a protector of humanity who combats supernatural threats that sometimes threaten her village. Appearance Ka-Chu is as tall as Kasumi and has her features and hair color, but the style of her dress marks her for a Chinese Amazon, albeit one who looks very different from Shampoo by an entire order of being. What is notably different is that the glint in her eyes betray none of the serenity and benevolence of the gentle Tendo sister but more closely resembled the angry glares often worn by Akane. History It’s Ka-Chu’s job to destroy evil Demons when she encounter them. She is sworn to protect the innocent from their rampaging presence. Ka-Chu left the village without warning leaving only a message that said she was seeking her Doppelganger as well as the source of her origins. In actually she was searching out Kasumi to kill her as she thought that she was an evil spirit who had assumed her likeness with evil intentions. During her meditations when she was attempting to find her Center and at last still the raging fires that burn within her spirit, she discovered a void, a darkness in her being that is neither form nor light but draws upon her essence the way a root draws nourishment and vitality from the soil. She studied that void and found that it was actually a tunnel leading her to someplace elsewhere, and by following that path she came upon Kasumi. She used the services of Captain D’Amour to travel to Japan during which time she aided Chief Navigator Aki with her affliction. Ka-Chu finally found Kasumi as she was on a date with Kodachi and attacked without pause. Though Kodachi tried her best to hold her back she was plainly outmatched against the vigorous thrusts of Ka-Chu. She proved just as formidable against the others as well. However with the arrival of Silk they were able to calm Ka-chu down and explain that Kasumi wasn’t a demon but her sister and that Soun was her father. To say she was shocked would be and understatement especially since she always believed that her father was dead. Marriage During the Oni incident Ka-Chu attempted to deal with the possessed Akane. Whether she actually meant harm to Akane or not is difficult to tell, but Tofu saw the charge and reacted before anyone else. He swept Akane out of the way and stepped forward to meet the charging Kachu. He easily deflected Kachu’s weapon with one hand then stepped around her and in one fluid motion allowed her to pass him by. His hand shoot out and almost caress her backside, and then Kachu went limp and fell face-first into the double-doors of the clinic. Though she tried to protest the fact that she had been defeated was without question so she gave him the kiss of life. After a ruff start especially after Ka-Chu saw Tofu’s reaction the two started to get along well with each other as they settled into married life. However while sitting down for dinner one day Ka-Chu felt Cybelle’s presence before Lotion called upon her assistance. They later went to Yokohama beach with everyone and helped deal with the Bracelet of Love fiasco. Personality Ka-Chu is the mirror opposite to Kasumi. There is a link between the two, Kasumi chooses to be positive, to always surround herself with a blanket of warm and caring thoughts that cancel out the negativity that often confronts her, yet where does the negativity within her wind up? The positive blanket she creates by her presence absorbs much of it out of her, but some of it winds up going into Kachu. Enough that it affects the core of Kachu’s being. Kachu has always had great anger within her, much of it with no clear source or focus. Silk has always been a loving and devoted mother, and those times when she has been able to spare with her only child she has lavished great affection on Kachu and tried to encourage the girl to be more positive in her outlook. The problem is the competitive society in which Kachu was raised. Amazons, do not encourage their daughters to be as caring and compassionate towards others as one might prefer. Kachu’s experiences with other young girls were mostly centered around fights and periodic challenges that they would hurl at one another. She learned very quickly that the best way not to be teased was to inspire a healthy fear of her wrath in the other children of her age group, and as she grew older it became easier to use anger as a focus. That is why her first response towards everything is to question the actions and intentions of the persons around her for hidden goals and ulterior motives. The act of blind trust that is so natural with Kasumi is almost totally foreign to Kachu’s nature. Of course now that they have actually met one another it is very likely that there will be a few changes in this overall dynamic. Powers & Abilities Kachu is not of the true Warrior path, while she is a formidable fighter she follows a different path from the Warrior Arts. She was found, at an early age, to contain great spiritual power and was trained to be a hunter of all things dark and forbidden. Her skills as a Demon Hunter make her formidable in ways that you can hardly imagine. Unfortunately, anger is not the best motivation for a warrior. She had to learn self-control and restraint to keep from injuring other girls during practice. A Warrior must always be in command of their emotions, never the slave to her passions, for thought and action must flow together in a single direction. That is one of several reasons why Lotion recommended she be trained into the field of a Devil Hunter. What is a detriment in other fields became a positive boon in her chosen profession. Demons and Devils are spiritual entities who dwell upon an alternate plane of being where emotion is paramount and thoughts are intimately tied in with emotion. As Kachu has a natural affinity with that plane, she can compete on the same level as these creatures and tap into the same elemental forces to defeat them, using their strengths against them, as it were. Her training as a Devil Hunter allowed her to become at one with her passions, and by developing a clear focus from not competing against her own baser reflexes. There are few Demons and Devils who are not intimidated by a human who works upon that level. Her training was vary rigorous and meticulous, involving arts and disciplines the likes of which you would be better off not knowing, but the results are unmistakable. The irony, however, is that the very thing that makes her so formidable was the very thing that permitted Doctor Tofu to ultimately defeat her. His relentless niceness, he doesn’t put out an aggressive battle aura like a Warrior or a Demon, and so there was nothing for her anger to latch onto, he is all but invisible to her senses. She might as well attack a deva for all the good her reflexes would do her for he is almost her opposite in nature, and in this case the meeting of opposites is more than a little attractive. Ka-Chu is an extremely powerful Taoist allowing her to commune with the spirits of the land and open herself to their wisdom. Aside from her powers, she is an adept fighter able to wield her C’hi chi, a form of Chinese Naginata, sacred and blessed by the gods for the purpose of combating evil spirits with the fury of a demon as if the pole arm were attached to her like a fifth limb. Notes You wouldn’t like it if people made fun of your name, as some have done behind your back, or said that disrespectful jest at my great granddaughter, Ka-Chu.” Category:(Continuum-32145896)